


Nothing Lasts Forever

by C_l_o_v_e



Series: Sing me a Lullaby, Sing me to Sleep [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Poetry, its from fundy's perspective if you squint, l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_l_o_v_e/pseuds/C_l_o_v_e
Summary: Dear L’manburg,How strange is it, to write to you when you are no longer here to read?How strange is it, to write to a country that I used to believe in?(how strange is it, to write to a crater in the ground?)Or, a letter to a country that faded a long time ago (but one I still keep close)
Series: Sing me a Lullaby, Sing me to Sleep [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021345
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Nothing Lasts Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvenMadderHatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenMadderHatter/gifts).



Dear L’manburg,  
How strange is it, to write to you when you are no longer here to read?  
How strange is it, to write to a country that I used to believe in?  
(how strange is it, to write to a crater in the ground?)

When we first met, I thought you would last for no more than a day   
You were built from the scraps and scars of people thrown away.  
There is no glory in an empire made of sticks and there is no peace in a home born from crime.

You told me that you wanted to be free.   
You wanted to be separate,  
Independent,   
Emancipated.   
You said that history had its eyes on you.   
You were right.   
(history always remembers the greatest tragedies first).

I remember the beginning   
(I remember the end).  
I remember the smell of fresh grass,   
Potions brewing.   
(I remember the burning,   
The screaming.   
There’s the taste of smoke and metal and I can’t see a thing). 

We used to talk about home.   
We used to talk about family.   
We used to talk about better days in a world where war did not divide us. 

Now I am older.   
Now I know that I was right. 

The truth is you were never meant to be. 

This is how L’manburg falls.   
It is not the rule of a tyrant,   
It is not the crater that it has become.  
It is not scarring that coats and it is not the fear that still festers within.  
L’manburg falls as it is born.   
There is no peace in a home born from crime and there is no forever in a home made from goodbyes. 

I hope you find the freedom you so desperately sought for one day.

Goodbye, Icarus. 

Goodbye, L’manburg.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah so, I'm still alive-  
> Sorry for the delay with all the works lately, I've been having a weird loop where I wanna write but I don't. So, here's a poem I churned out in English class and decided that it was good enough to post. SCP fic will be updated soon, hopefully sometime tomorrow since I plan on writing tonight!
> 
> Definitely inspired by Khio's wonderful work "There Are Many Names in History (but none of them are ours)". Please go check out their fic it is incredible and I adore it so much! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! It's a little different from what I normally post but if you liked it, lemme know :D


End file.
